


A Broken Promise.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Don't make promises you can't keep.





	A Broken Promise.

"Do you love him?" Narcissa asked softly, she was pressed up to a warm body in a comfy bed in the Slytherin dormitory. She'd waited up for Bellatrix to came back from where she and that boy had broken curfew and sneaked out into the empty halls of the castle. 

A sixteen year old Bellatrix nodded slowly in the semi darkness and left Narcissa move away from where the blonde had been nestled into her side in the four poster bed. “Cissy.. don’t do that, you know I love you more and I’ll always love you more.” Bellatrix reached out and pulled the younger witch back into her arms, holding onto her tightly and resting her chin on top of that halo of white blonde hair. 

“Do you promise? Do you promise with all your heart that you’ll never leave me, Bella? Promise?” Narcissa whispered into her sisters neck. She smelt of him, Rodolphus Lestrange, and it made Narcissa burn with jealousy and hate for the boy her sister was going to marry and who’s love she had to share. 

“I promise little dove, I’ll never ever leave you.” She meant it, Bellatrix didn’t make false promises and this one she’d keep until the walls of Azkaban made her break it. And Narcissa never truly forgave her.


End file.
